My Little Precious
by goodo goodo ba
Summary: My First Fanfics.Its basically about Youko Kurama finding a little kitsune girl blah blah blah...
1. Chapter one

YA! MY FIRST FANFIC!  
  
My Little Precise  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kuroune:Wow it is a perfect night to steal rare item today right Kurama.  
  
Kurama:Sure it is. What shall we steal today?   
  
Kuroune:Mmm...I have heard that a castle in the east has something really rare.   
  
Kurama:Really..Than lets go before other thieves get it first!   
  
Kuroune:GREAT! I haven't steal for week!   
  
Kurama:Actually we stoled yesterday.   
  
Kuroune:Kurama SHUT UP you are ruining my moment!   
  
Kurama:.....   
  
Kurama:Well..Hurry up with your MOMENT and lets go to the castle!   
  
Kuroune:FINE!!When we finish this, i'm gonna go back to my moment.   
  
Kurama:   
  
Kurama:Well lets get going!!   
  
Kuroune:MAN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!YOU RUIN MY MOMENT AGAIN!   
  
Kurama:WHAT MOMENT! THERE WASN'T EVEN A MOMENT   
  
Kuroune :The moment of you being pissed off! HAHAHA!  
  
Kurama: (-.-)That wasn't even funny..  
  
Kuroune:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
  
Kurama:(Why in the seven hell I chose him to be my partner??)   
  
Kurama:Stop with this fucking damn moment and get that treasure!   
  
Kuroune:Awwwwww! You ruin the moment!  
  
Kurama just left...  
  
Kuroune:HEY! You can't just dump your PARTNER!  
  
Kuroune had left to find Kurama...

* * *

Like mah first chapter and mah first fanfics? HA this chapter is soo gay but still was good!Hehe!  
  
Babyy:Hey sexy,do you want to hang around my hotel Kurama?  
  
Kurama:Uhhhh...  
  
Kurama cellphone rang  
  
Kurama(Yes! save by the phone)  
  
Kurama: Uhh hello...Ohh hi mom...You need me...Ohh i'll come now ok mom...Bye  
  
Kurama:Heyy babyy I got to go bye!  
  
Babyy:............  
  
Mari: Heyy Inuyasha,what to go to my bedroom?  
  
Inuyasha: Uhhh...Im too young to go to a female room.  
  
Mari:OMG! Your like 50 years older than me!  
  
Inuyasha:Uhhh...LOOK ITS THE THE FAIRY ODDS PARENT!  
  
Mari:WHERE!  
  
Inuyasha ran away...  
  
Mari:Hey! Where did Inuyasha go and where is the fairy odds parent!  
  
babyy:OMG!Our babe ran away from us!  
  
Mari:Lets find them! But where is Inuyasha?   
  
Going to Inuyasha...He is hiding in the closet   
  
Inuyasha:MAN! That Wrench is gonna be MY DEATH!!   
  
Babyy:Ohh, forgot to say to review me! 


	2. Chapter two

My Little Precise

Chapter Two

Kuroune:Hey, Kurama! WAIT UP!

Kurama:Well Hurry up you little bat.

Kuroune: I AM A BAT!

Kurama:Sweat Drop No comment

Kuroune:Oh look! The castle!

Kurmama:Great, lets have some FUN!

Kurama and Kuroune runs for undercover.

Kurama:Ok, there are two guards.

Kuroune:I'll take the the lizard demon in the right.

Kurama:Ya and I take the cat demoness in the left.

Kuroune:What a lady's man.

Kuroune:Well, in the count of three we attack the guard.

1...

2...

3...

Kuroune swiftly got around the guards and chop the lizard's head off before the demon could even scream while Kurama went to the cat demoness and asked if he can get her address.

Kuroune:Well THAT was easy, wasn't it Kurama?

Youko Kurama is in a another world with the cat demoness.

Kurama:Hey babe. What's your name? What to chill with me and Kuroune?

The Cat Demoness:OOOO! My name is Aruki and yesss! I LOVE to hang around with you.

Kuroune:HEY KURAMA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO ASK OUT SOME DEMONESS OUT IN THE TIME LIKE THIS YOU KITSUNE!!

Kurama:I love your name Aruki.

Aruki: Ooooh thank you.

Kurama:Wanna go out someday?

Aruki:Oooo! I Love to.

Kuroune:(He forgot our mission didn't he, and he the one thinking I was SOO not concertrated because of my moment.)

Kuroune:KURAMA HURRY UP WE DON"T HAVE TIME!

Kurama:Sorry baby but my annoying partner want me to go.

Aruki:Well come visit me someday.

Kurama:See-ya babe.

Aruki:Ooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! fainted

Kuroune:Lady's man...

Kurama:So what! A man can't give up his charm.

Kuroune:OMG! WE BEEN STANDING HERE ABOUT 5 MINUTE AND I BET A GUARD SPOTTED US AREADY!

Kurama:My gosh shut your damn mouth! Your the one yelling.

Kuroune:How much do you bet!

Kurama:I bet my date!

Kuroune:I bet to give up my moment!

Kurama and Kuroune both accepted the bet.

Five minutes passed

Demon #1:AHHHHH!!! I SAW YOUKO KURAMA!

Demon #2:WHEN AND WHERE!!!

Demon #1:FIVE MINUTES AGO AND I SAW HIM FLIRTING WITH YOUR SISTER!

Demon #2:.....................................

Demon #2:MAN! YOU ALMOST GOT ME INTO YOUR LITTLE GAYASS JOKE!

Demon #1:OMG THIS IS NOT A JOKE!

Demon #2:YYYAAAA right.

Demon #1:MAN FOR HIMSELF!!! YOUKO KURAMA IS HERE! AHHHHHH!!!

Demon #1 ranaway...

Man #2:HAHAHA! He can joke and act like all he wants but of course I'm not falling for his little joke!

Aruki:HEY BRO! Wanna know something!

Demon #2:What.

Aruki:I meet Youko Kurama and he was sooooo CUTE,BEAUTIFUL,ROMANTIC,AND HANDSOME!

Demon #2:Y-y-o-o-u-uu mean Y-y-yo-o-ouu-k-k-ko-oo Kurama the lengendary theif!?

Aruki:Yup!

Demon #2:...............AHHHHHHHHH YOUKO KURAMA IS HERE TOO KILL US ALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!

Going back to where Kurama and Kuroune is.

Kuroune:HA! I WON THE BET! SUCKER!

Kurama:Sniff sniff I lost my DATE..

Kuroune:MOTHER FUCKER! WHO'S THE BOMB!

Kurama:Hey! At LEAST I can get a girl without wining a bet.

Kuroune:................

Kuroune:You had to break my little heart didn't you.sniff sniff

Kurama:Yup!

Kurama:Anyway, lets get that rare treasure!

Kuroune:You just ruin my moment again!

Kurama:You better not start that moment shit again!

Kuroune:ok!

Kuroune:(Ya right)

* * *

Ok, the First two chapter wasn't even near about the subtitle but the next chapter is gonna make sense! Hehehe

Mari:Inuyasha Where are you!

Babyy:Yo Inuyasha is not Scooby Doo ok.

Mari:But he eat alot of the scooby doo snack.

Babyy:Ookkk...that was not right because he also part human..

Mari:Maybe you should call Kurama if he knnow where Inuyasha is?

Babyy:Good idea!

Ring ring ring

Kurama:Uhh hello.

Babyy:Hey Kurama!

Kurama:BABYY!!!

Babyy:Ya! Well right now Mari and I need a advice.

Kurama:Well what is it?

Babyy:Well Mari and I can't find Inuyasha and I wonder if you knew where Inuyasha would be?

Kurama:Did you check the closet full of cup noodles and scooby doo snack?

Babyy:........Nooo comment about that

Babyy:Well thanks Kurama!

Kurama:You welcome!

Both hung up.

Babyy:TO THE CLOSET!

Mari:Ya!!

Going to Inuyasha hiding place..

Inuyasha:MAN!Scooby Doo is lucky to eat Scooby snack in his every single mission unlike me.

Back to Muah

Babyy:Review me or else i'll shall bring Kurama and whoop your ASS!

Kurama:Sure.....(Like HELL NO!)


	3. Chapter three

My Little Precious

Chapter Three

Inside of the castle where Kurama and Kuroune had to chose which door to choose.

Kurama:Crap! THERE ARE LIKE ONE BILLION DOORS HERE! KURONUE WHICH DOOR LEAD TO THE TREASURE!

Kuronue:How should I know! You the smart ass bitch not me!

Kurama:Hey your the one who chose this place not me!

Kuronue:Just read the inscription next to all the doors.

Kurama I am not reading ALL that crap! That may take years to read those word!

suddenly a voice in no where said, "It takes ten years to read all the inscription on the wall."

Kurama:WHO THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!

Out of the darkness, a little kitsune girl who had a strange bracelet on her wrist and her ankle.

Kurama:WHO ARE YOU!?

"If you insist my name is Ginta."

Kuronue:What do you want little child

Ginta:I here to trade you something.

Kurama:Its not like we want anything from you little child

Ginta: Yes you do, I know that you want to get to the treasure room

Kuronue:She have a point.

Kurama:Would you kindly tell us where it is.

Ginta:If I do, you have to release me from these bracelet, you see i'm a slave here in this castle and these what hold me in this castle so if I take these bracelet off, i'll be free and.................

Kuronue:And what!?

Ginta:AND WHAT! Look at these bracelet! DO YOU HAVE HOLES IN FOR YOUR EYES! These bracelet are UGLY! I mean these are not even near fashion and the color are sooooo ickky!

Kurama and Kuronue:o.o;;;;;;;

Kurama:So if we take those bracelet off, than you will tell us which door is which.

Ginta:Yup! Cross my Breakfast and hope for lunch!

Kurama:Uhh ok..""Sweatdrop""

Kurama used rosewhip to slice the bracelet into pieces.

Ginta:Yes.I AM FREE!

Kurama:There. Now show us which door to go.

Ginta:Ok than follow me! We are supose to go to door number 743,562,958

Kuronue:Ginta, how are you able to remember such a big number?

Ginta:Ha! your saying that a big number! My room number is 396,385,122,475.

Kuronue:O.O Whoa!

Kurama:HAHA! I bet Kuronue dont even know how to count!

Kuronue:Yes I do!

Ginta:PROVE IT!

Kuronue:FINE! Let me see......One, two, three, ten, six..(etc)

Kuronue:You see I can count.

Kurama_:(Why in seven hell I choose him to be my partner!)_

Ginta_:(Maybe I should teach him to count but it feel weird teaching a grown man to count.)_

Ginta:Look, its the treasure room.

Kuronue:Finally!

Kurama:Me and my partner will take it from here.

Kuronue:Yup, we can handle it from here!

Ginta:Sure! We will meet again really soon.

* * *

Well this was a short chapter. Well who cares! 

Babyy:We are near where Inuyasha is.

Mari:YA! I can smell him. "Sniff Sniff"

Babyy:O.o

Mari:We are at the closet! Come to me INUYASHA!

Opening the closet.

Mari HERE YOU ARE INUYASHA!

Inuyasha:Crap!

Mari is chasing Inuyasha around a circle.

Babyy:This is pathetic.(_Maybe I should call Hiei so he can burn Mari and Inuyasha up..YA! That is a great plan babyy!_)

Babyy:(_HIEI CAN YOU HEAR ME!)_

Hiei:(_What do you want you pathetic ningen.)_

Babyy_:(I have a job for you.)_

Hiei_:(And WHY should I take order from you?)_

Babyy_:(Because I want you to burn up Mari and Inuyasha for me.)_

Hiei_:(Well I can do that for you.)_

Babyy:(_Thank Hiei!)_

Hiei:(_I'll be there in a sec_.)

Babyy:Ohh almost forgot. Come and review me people or else i'll be a sad little girl

hiei:(_I think people want you to be sad.)_

Babyy:(_SHUT UP!_)


End file.
